candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Level 1310/@comment-24693751-20151130150202
I'm working backwards again because I just had to write about this G-d awful level. By far the worst of the episode for me. I was on it for 2 days, it took me 24 tries and half of those tries I was using boosters. I don't understand for the life of me how this one isn't considered Insanely Hard. I actually lost track of how many boosters I used altogether. I'd guess around 20. My winning board I used all beginning boosters. And I was able to start with a CB/striped combo. Not that that's an assured victory, I had it in another game and nothing. But anyway for this particular board it helped. Oddly later on in the game on same board 2 cb's just appeared out of nowhere but of course by that time I didn't need them. I only had one more match that I was able to get myself. I wasted a lot of beginning tries not staying on top of the chocolate and not making sure to clear the icing/teleporters/jellies on top. After coming to this page and seeing advice to keep them clear I did so & tried to clear the jellies on top ASAP. I had another game, maybe halfway through my tries, where I could've won had I just used a damn(am I allowed to say that?) hammer. I had one double jelly left & I was using the fish booster which I had one of on the board, easy to match. It was my last move so I could've hit the jelly once & then set off the fish but I suddenly couldn't remember if the fish would finish off a double jelly or not. I figured in theory they should because it's 3 fish and 2 jellies but had a nagging feeling they wouldn't. Decided to test it out anyway and of course they only ate the top layer. Had I known how much more agony I'd have to endure to pass this stupid level, I definitely would've broken out the hammer. Anyway I finally passed with 2 stars & 6 moves left. I found this episode very strange. Most levels I found easy and passed in 1-3 tries. But the difficult ones were REALLY difficult IMO. Aside from this one, there was another I posted about but I can't seem to remember it at the moment. I don't think I posted about 1306 but that was another doozy for me that I completely boostered through & it wasn't even marked "hard" by King. That was also partly due to the difference in boards for iPad players vs PC which also kept coming up in this episode. I'm still on board for now(pun intended) but not sure I like the direction the game seems to be going in. I'm not even sure I know what direction the game is going in...�� Will fill in other levels when I have more time though most are pretty boring I'm afraid...I'm 2 episodes behind...but I'm still crushing!